Betrayed and Double Crossed
by fi3fi3
Summary: Gwen has gone mad, she has a gun. Rambling oneshot of a late night writer. Slight mentions of Janto. Hostage situation with a surprise ending. Don't have to read, probably best if you don't, save yourselves from my cruel plot bunny.


**A/N - hello everyone, Please don't expect this to make any sort of sense whatsoever. A plot bunny jumped into my head after I read a comment on the Doctor Who Forum saying that the header picture of the Torchwood Series 3 website looked as if Gwen was taking out Ianto and Jack. Also this is what happens when i write late at night. I don't own Torchwood.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Gwen stood outside the Tourist entrance, one hand on the door handle, one hand on her gun. She had been planning this for months and finally the moment was right.

As if remembering just at the last minute, she pulled a black balaclava over her head, disguising her facial features and opened the door.

Ianto was sat behind the desk and looked momentarily startled to see what he thought was a crazed, gun wielding man in a mask. Barely had he registered the situation before Gwen's gun was in his face, pointing, point blank between his eyes.

Gwen didn't have to talk to relay what she wanted from him and Ianto judged what he was required to do from the hand gestures and body language of this masked stranger.

He stood up and opened the secret door before allowing his hands to be cuffed behind him and following the gunman down the corridor to the Hub.

That was easy thought Gwen as she stood silently in the lift next to Ianto who, though appearing calm had fresh sparks of panic and worry glinting in his eyes. Jack next, he would be harder but Gwen knew that, as long as she had Ianto, Jack wouldn't put up much of a fuss.

As the great cog door rolled back Gwen pressed the gun into Ianto's temple and pushed him forward into the main body of the Hub. Jack, sat at his desk, looked up as the welcome alarms sounded and saw, to his horror, Ianto being forced to kneel on the floor by an unidentifiable man with a gun. He strode out and faced up to this new threat without so much as blinking.

'Let him go.' It came out in a dangerously quiet tone designed to send a quiver down the spine of the attacker.

Gwen couldn't see a way to get Jack to do what she wanted without talking so she was thankful that she had thought to bring along the voice changing device from the archives although she was apprehensive of using it in front of Ianto who doubtless knew what it sounded like. He did.

'I know you Jack Harkness, I know you won't risk the life of this ridiculous excuse of a creature so save us all time and get down on the floor.'

As Gwen spoke Ianto's eyes lit up with fearful recognition and, as he was ungagged and free to speak, Gwen drew back her hand and slapped him across the face sending him sprawling. Almost immediately she hauled him back off the ground and clamped her hand across his mouth to prevent him sharing her identity with Jack, who looked furious and also worried at the fate of the man he loved.

Reluctantly and with a deliberate slowness, Jack sunk to his knees and placed his hands behind his head though, Gwen noticed, not actually touching it for fear of messing up his hair. That man's vanity will never cease to surprise me she thought to herself as she calculated her next move.

Deciding that stopping Ianto from revealing her identity was her greatest priority yet she couldn't allow Jack to escape either so she shot him, cleanly, through the head before turning back to Ianto, who was now trembling in hatred and fear. Taking the tie from around his neck she tied it, instead, around his head, covering his mouth and ensuring that no sound could escape, she left him kneeling there on the floor and went to attend to Jack.

Grabbing a second pair of handcuffs from the side as she passed she secured his hands in the same fashion as Ianto before standing to admire her handiwork.

Ianto was glaring at her, especially as she ordered him to carry the lifeless form of their boss down to the vaults. He gave her a look as if to say 'how?' Gwen cursed to herself, it was one part of the plan she hadn't thought out, how was Ianto going to carry Jack if he had his hands tied behind him?

She settled for waiting until Jack woke up before moving them down into the bowels of the Hub.

He woke with a huge gasp as if his lungs missed the air and were trying to gorge themselves. He soon grasped the situation and with a little persuasion (the gun pointing again at Ianto's head) he led the party down to the vaults and calmly allowed himself to be shoved into one. Ianto was unceremoniously relieved of the tie obstructing his speech and shoved into the adjourning cell.

As soon as he could, once again, talk Ianto blurted out what he so desperately need Jack to know.

'Jack, that person, it's…'

At that moment Gwen pulled the hood from her head and revealed her face to men behind the glass.

'Gwen?' Jack was astounded 'What the **hell **do you think you are doing?'

She shed the baggy clothes disguising her figure and, back in her normal attire, smiled and wandered out of the room, leaving the two voices shouting after her alone together.

They'd forgive her and even if they didn't, she was never to know as she stepped into the main area of the Hub and was greeted by a bullet entering her heart, silencing the newest Torchwood member for ever.

* * *

**A/N - Please review, even if it is just to tell me that this makes no sense.**

**EDIT: Lots of people have been asking about the ending - just to say, I don't know either! I wrote this late at night, it can mean whatever you want it to.**


End file.
